


Enough

by I_Will_Disappear



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Disappear/pseuds/I_Will_Disappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill over at the Teen Wolf Kink Meme on Lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first prompt that i filled, so yeah, a little rough. pun not intended

Stiles knew, oh he knew, Derek had made it a must know when they first started up their little secret love affair. Thought really it wasn’t all that secret or an affair, but Stiles was one for dramatics and Derek, well Derek just humored him.

They had a little sit down a few months ago when Derek told him, and Stiles just stared.

Derek reassured him that he would never do that to him, wouldn’t push him to do it, and didn’t expect it of him, and Stiles kissed him for it.

As soon as their little (read long and hot and sweaty and good) make out session ended Stiles set himself up at his computer and started to do what he did best, research.

Surprisingly (no, not really) there was an abundance of information on knotting; pictures and clinical articles from scientific journals and horrible and funny definitions from urban dictionary.

That was when they had first started the sexual part of their relationship and since then Derek had kept his promise, and that was cool cause Stiles, yeah not so keen on the idea of it.

They would be stuck for fifteen minutes at the least or even an hour or more. Yeah, no, not that he didn’t love Derek or Derek’s dick, just , well, there would be a huge ball in his ass, maybe not as big as the ones that wolves sport but if you take in proportionality then, well, you see the problem. Well Stiles did and he wasn’t ready for that, he was still getting used to Derek being in him, though he thought that it would be hard to do, getting used to Derek, he wouldn’t mind.

Nope, wouldn’t mind waking up to him in bed, making food, taking care of everyone, the usual but on a more intimate base.

It wasn’t unusual for them to wake to each other in Stiles room and just lay a while, to just soak each other up. His dad was even cool about it, but Stiles suspects that it had to do with Derek and a secret talk he had with his father.

Sometimes though, they wouldn’t see each other for a while, business with other packs sometimes led Derek out of town to speak with other alphas, and that’s how Stiles found himself on one particular Thursday.

Summer break was in full swing and it was hot, like not ridiculously hot, but close enough.

Stiles could only do so much, pulling his curtains shut, opening his window and pushing his bed into the wall as far from his window as possible, which wasn’t much, and a glass of ice and water on the floor.

Derek hadn’t been gone long, just a few days, he was supposed to be back the next day, but Stiles being Stiles wanted him back now, just poof! Magic his boyfriend into his bedroom and on top of him.

He could just imagine him, pulling his shirt over his head and running hands down his chest and up his back, sliding in the light seen of sweat; have muscles jump under his finger tips as his pants were pulled off and his legs spread.

God, it was too hot to think that way, but we are speaking of Stiles and Stiles does what he does; he just goes with the flow.

His shirt comes off first, he shudder, shakes his way out of his pants and underwear, pulling lube from a box under his bed and spreads himself on his bed.

He was already panting, breathing hard just at the thought of Derek between his legs.

Whimpering he pops the top open and pours the heat warmed lube onto his stomach, a small puddle that had him jerky and shaking in anticipation.

Dragging his fingers into the small mess he closed his eyes and thought of his boyfriend, his mate; Derek had said it once and it had set Stiles off incredibly fast.

The light trail of fingers that he pretended were Derek’s had his heart soaring as he imagined green eyes flashing blue and then red.

Gasping into the hot, almost humid air, his finger circled his hole, rubbed and pushed and rocked onto his hand as it slips in.

Groaning as he rocked down hard onto his own hand, he thought about Derek, about his hands dragging down to his hips, how they gripped and pulled him closer, how he would trail them up to his throat and squeeze then pull at his hair.

His thighs would push forward; make Stiles spread his own thighs open wider, and wider, would make him groan at the pull.

His hips jerked and push down, wanting more and more and Derek; that’s all he wanted, just Derek and his hands and legs and face and love and kisses.

Oh the kisses, hot and wet, making him moan out in want; that mouth was torture, pure bliss and hot and heavy want.

He was sobbing, three fingers pushing in as he pushed down and it wasn’t enough.

It was too hot, he was too hot, and he needed it, needed Derek to push him down and spread him wide, slide into him hot and slick.

Sometimes he felt bad that he never pushed in all the way, he could in the beginning but toward the middle he never did, they both got off, but still, it wasn’t the point, no, not the point, what was the point?

Derek, yes Derek was the point; Derek who wasn’t there to push into him hard, rough as he scented the air, eyes flaring red.

God that’s all Stiles needed, Derek and, yeah, yeah, the growling, oh he loved the growling; how it rumbled through Derek into Stiles chest making his dick swell and heart stutter.

Stiles whimpered and whined, it wasn’t enough, the tight grip on his ankle wasn’t tight enough and... wait, what?

Stiles peeled his eyes open as his fingers brushed his prostate, moaning out as he stared at the man standing by his bed.

“More.” It was all he could manage to sob out before he was pulled closer to a Jean and leather clad God, and he was all Stiles’.

“More what?” and he was being dragged closer still as boots were discarded and socks pulled off.

“Want you, need you.” And his fingers pushed in just right, had him moaning out and shoving down on his hand harder.

The growl rumbling and it was too hot, he watched as a leather jacket was thrown at his chair and Derek pulled off his white shirt, jeans sliding down muscled thighs and smooth skin.

Groaning, Stiles started rutting against his hand, sobbing calling out to Derek for more, wanting his cock in him, in his mouth or ass , just wanted him, needed him more than air and it was too fucking hot, Derek wasn’t helping any, neither was Stiles.

Derek was taking too long, everything was taking too long; heat drunk and sobbing Stiles pulling his hand free, moving up and into the werewolf’s chest.

Slanting his mouth on a shoulder and over to his chest, worshiping him, wanting him, he whines and whimpered and clung as strong arms pulled him closer and up.

He felt hot hands move, one up to his back, holding him to a tight chest as the other smeared through the mess on his stomach and to his ass.

Wide fingers pushed in, stretching him like love, warm and hot making Stiles cry and moan as he burned from inside out and outside in, he needed it, wanted him.

“more, please, please, pleeaseeee, just… more, Derek, please just a little more, neeed you, missed you so much, please just a little more.” And he’s groaning and two fingers are shoved in, rough and hot and huge.

He’s groaning and Derek’s growling and nuzzling his cheek before he’s sitting on the bed again in his lap, grinding back into his hand and rutting forward into hard abs and a rumbling chest.

“Need it, what do you need. Tell me baby, want do you need.” And it’s hot and sticky in his ear; moist and heavy as he rocks in Derek’s lap.

“Need you in me please, just... oh, oh... just have to have it, please.” And he’s whimpering and kissing Derek.

Kissing his shoulder and up his neck until he’s peppering kisses along Derek’s face; his jaw, his forehead, his nose and cheek and then mouth.

Three fingers pushing in and he’s pulling back and crying out.

“Please, please, please.” All he can manage as he’s pulled flat to Derek’s chest.

“Shh, Shh, I got you, just a little more.”

“No, no.” and his crying, actually crying because he needs it, it’s too hot and he needs it before he passes out.

His room is humid now and Derek has been at it for too long before he pulls his hand away making him cry out again, sobs becoming louder before Derek was pushing in.

His dick swollen and leaking as he gripped Stiles hips and moved him down his length; this is what Stiles was missing, want he fucking needed.

He was chocking on his sobs as he’s restrained, he wants more, faster and harder, but no; Derek won’t let him.

He’s a mess, he’s useless and hot and tired and wants more.

Derek just pulls him flat to his chest again and grips his hips tighter as he coils up under Stiles and rocks into him hard, just like Stiles needed.

His nails bite into Derek’s shoulder, as he cries out, his prostate being dug into as Derek pushes in hard and fast, pulling out almost all the way.

It isn’t enough though and Stiles just collapses and Derek shoves into him, he can hear him panting and growling, whispering into Stiles ear.

Whispering how he wants to keep Stiles like this forever, all fuck drunk and clinging to him, needing him.

Stiles wanted just about the same, but it wasn’t enough, he needed it harder, rougher.

“more.” Just a whimper into Derek’s ear and he moves them, slides down until he’s on his back and brings his legs up and rocks hard up into Stiles, Stiles who shouts and arches up, gripping at Pecs and grinding into abs.

He’s sobbing again, tears splattering onto Derek’s body as hands grip tighter to his hips, pulling him as he rocks onto Derek.

Rocks harder and harder as the hands on him allow, and he’s almost there, breathing hard and crying as he does so.

And he looks up and into Derek’s eyes, looks into green eyes and sobs as he leans down to kiss him; he was Stiles’ forever.

Forever and ever as he rocks on top of him, and it’s just not enough, he needs just a little more.

Stiles doesn’t know how it happens, but he’s sure it isn’t Derek’s fault, his grip just wasn’t tight enough, and Stiles knew that he was slick with sweat and lube; he sits up right and just shoves himself down as hard as he could and that’s finally enough.

He screams, it’s enough, oh it’s enough, he can hear Derek roar as his knot is enveloped, he can hear himself as he screams and cries.

It stretches him tight and he can’t, not move, so he rocks down hard and slides down a little more until his screams are nothing, just chocking on his tears as Derek finally realizes what happened.

And then he’s whining when Derek sits up, pushes his face in his neck as Derek whispers hurriedly and concerned.

‘Are you okay, hey, Stiles are you okay. Baby talk to me, are you okay.’

And Stiles just clings to him because it’s enough, and he rocks in his lap until Stiles is groaning, and he’s trying to make him stop, but stiles can’t and he’s growling and flipping him over onto his back and grinding, rutting into Stiles as much as he can, his knot still swelling and pressing into his prostate.

Derek presses into Stiles hard and tight and stills.

He can feel Derek throb inside him, can feel his cum pouring into him, can feel him growling.

There’s a hand on his cock and he’s moaning through his tears, wrapping his arms and legs around Derek, pulling him close and into a kiss as Derek rocks his hips again and again until Stiles is coming too.

It’s finally enough.

Derek moves to the side pulling Stiles with him, rocking lightly into him still, just gentle rocking, even and steady as Stiles cuddles close and sighs.

“Should have done that sooner.” He breathes it into Derek’s shoulder as he’s pulled closer.

“No, I told you don’t need to, I’m sorry, shouldn’t have done it.” And he’s still rocking his hips into Stiles and Stiles can only moan and rock back.

“Nu uh, need to do that more often, s’nice. Like it,” and he rocks a little harder and moans again, whimpers out “need it, want it. Please.”

Derek just groans and rocks harder, pushing and tugging, dragging his knot as much as he can before gripping the thigh over his waist and pulling it hard and he shoves into Stiles, making him scream all over again.

Yeah, it’s just enough.


End file.
